


An Unconventional Valentine

by EbethBeatlebub



Series: Starrison Ficlets [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, Smoking, non graphic injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub
Summary: Ringo's convinced George isn't coming over for Valentine's Day after all. He's right, too, but not for the reason he thinks.For the peace and love mini fest!
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Starrison Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	An Unconventional Valentine

Well... There was no doubt about it; George was not coming. He wasn't coming and maybe never was. Richard sat there smoking his tenth cigarette of the day, which was now late evening, and felt this deep and intense... blankness. He couldn't find it in himself to be mad or cry, or even be mad at himself BECAUSE he couldn't cry. It wasn't like he was  _ expecting  _ George to stand him up - no! Not at all. It was the fact that he had been sure there was something there between them that made this hurt. 

Tick, tick, tick

He side eyed the clock up there on the wall and heaved a sigh. It was 6pm around abouts. George was meant to have arrived around 2pm, as agreed.

_ "I'm a damn fool,"  _ he thought to himself, the first words (internal or external) that he'd spoken in hours. The fact that it was Valentine's Day made it all the more mortifying. 

Tick, tick, tick... If he had any strength in him he'd probably knock it off, toss it down and step on it. But he was too tired and too bloody heart broken to do anything.

Then... 

**_*RRRRRRING!!!*_ **

"FUCKS SAKES!" he leapt up and nearly threw his cigarette onto the couch (thankfully he caught it as it flew out of his hand) 

He butted it out shakily, his nerves tense but his body all wobbly, then scrambled to pick up the phone. Surely a bit panicked sounding he answered, whispering into the receiver. 

"Hullo??"

His heart was in his mouth and the acid in his stomach was churning. Everything seemed to rush back to a normal state though when there was a familiar laugh on the other side of the phone line, though it sounded tired and weak. 

"Richie, you're not going to believe the shit I've been through today..."

***

Five hours previously

***

_ "Ah for Christ sakes.."  _

After violently sitting up in bed, hitting his head on the headboard, George held his hand over the soon-to-be lump. Rubbing it and wincing he had to blink a few times before he could see the numbers on the clock by his bed... It wasn't moving. O _ h god _ it wasn't moving. He'd had an alarm set, but it couldn't have gone off if it was broken. Thankfully he woke up in time to notice, the clock stuck around half past nine which was about when he'd gone to sleep the other night. 

_ Wait.. _ his whole body went cold. What if the clock had still been running overnight and the time showing was really nine  _ in the morning from today??? _

He looked outside... Oh dear the sun was rather high in the sky wasn't it? He let that sink in for a second and then leapt out of bed, sweating and panicked. His very-potentially-soon-to-be lover was waiting for him to show up today at 2pm but he had NO bleedin idea what time it was!!! 

Everything he had to do suddenly was infinitely  _ worse.  _ Getting dressed? Disgusting. Choosing clothes that weren't dirty or ugly took too long and then trying to find socks that matched was now like a game of 'needle in the haystack'. 

Brushing teeth? Was it one or two minutes?? Whatever!!! Good enough!! Did he forget to eat before brushing? Yes he did and he only remembered  _ after  _ mashing a buttered piece of bread into his mouth. 

After a rushed tooth brushing sequel, he left the house. Nope! He went back in for his keys and shoes,  _ then  _ left. 

Nope! He got the shoes but forgot the keys and DAMN IT! This didn't have to be so stressful! 

Finally,  **_finally,_ ** he locked the house and got into the car to start it. 

... 

... 

"Oh come  **_ON!_ ** " he cried, trying desperately to get it to turn on, but all it did was sadly chug and choke. He pulled the key out of the ignition, tears nearly ready to fall from his eyes, and then he bashed his head onto the steering wheel, the horn blaring as he did so. 

... 

Did he remember to shower? Oh god whatever,  **_whatever!!!_ **

Getting out of the car, slamming the door, he briskly walked out of the gate and decided he'd have to take a bus to Richard's neighbourhood. The one around the block would take him there, he'd been told once. Rich had pointed it out himself one time when he'd come over to visit back when they first started hanging out. George had remembered but had never ridden it because why bother? He had a car. Now it was his only hope. 

He sat down on the rickety wooden bench by the bus stop sign and took a well needed breather. This would be okay. He'd managed to check his watch and it was apparently only 12:50, and he had at least an hour to get there. Sighing, he rubbed his face. It was stubbly and awkward feeling, but running his hands over it gave him something to do with himself so he'd stop fretting. 

Eventually a bus pulled up and he got to his feet, stepping on and paying some fare. Sitting down rather closely to the front since he was tired still, he nearly wanted to nod off. The jerky, irregular bumping of the vehicle made sure that didn't happen of course. He'd forgotten his cigarettes too so he was just in an awful state all around. But, he had to take the positives he was given. He was at least part of the way back on track. Leaning back in the seat he stared out the window, waiting to look out for a familiar place to stop. He'd be fine really, this was going to be okay. 

As the bus filled up with some more passengers, and the chill of the breeze began to convince more people to get a lift, the bus began to be a bit stuffy but he held fast to this respite. He took his coat off and set it in his lap since he didn't want to start sweating again.

That done, mind wandering again, he thought of Richard and how he was looking forward to seeing him. God, he hoped he didn't mind how late he was. Maybe he was dramatising it in his head. Couldn't help it though, he loved him! Oh, even just thinking about it rejuvenated his body and relieved him of the stress. That bright smile, those blue eyes gazing up at him in pure delight... Everything about him was worth it. 

The bus turned into a larger stop in the centre of town. It was the halfway point and he didn't need to get off yet, but some other people filed out. The last person to leave however, some real seedy lookin bloke snatched his coat off his lap and bolted out the doors. 

"Oi!!!!" George shouted, heart pounding. He leapt up and ran out after him. His wallet and keys were in there damn it! He had to get them back. Having the long legs he did he was able to make quick work of catching up with the crook, but his lungs were burning, and there were so many damn people in town today. He had to duck and weave between couples and yet more couples, bumping into people and children and looking like a complete fool. The crook was a nimble little piece of shit though and seemed to be doing just fine, but once George had freed himself of the crowd, he bolted after him with all his might. The crook took a turn around the block to try and throw him off but George was being driven by pure adrenaline now. He reached out and managed to catch him by the coat (his own) as he was halfway across the street. For a split second it looked like George had won, since the bloke just  _ immediately  _ seemed to let go of the coat and kept on running. However the very  _ next  _ second George heard a frantic honking and the screeching of tires coming up on his side... 

***

Present

***

Having to lie to the hospital secretary about who he was to George wasn't something Richard was proud of, but it was getting a little late. Visiting hours were still technically open for friends but he planned to stay for a long time, so it was necessary. 

George had called him as soon as his family had gone home and was deemed fit enough to do so. He'd bribed (read: _flirted_ _with)_ a nurse into giving him a lift in a wheelchair down the hall to the payphone there so he could 'ring his lawyer'. That's who Richard was meant to be. 

The room was empty and there was a privacy curtain up around him. He'd broken his leg and some ribs, and they had to shave his hair to give him stitches but he was overall okay for now. 

"Oh my god, George" he whispered, sitting down beside him and grabbing his hand with both of his own. 

George cracked a tired half smile, "Hullo, love," he muttered. 

Rich felt his heart leap at the nickname. Cheeks warmer, but worries still heavy on his mind, he asked him to tell him what exactly had happened. George managed to get through the gist of it, though he had a bit of difficulty doing so due to the painkillers taking a toll on him.

"George..." Richard sighed. He was too relieved he was  _ alive  _ to scold him about chasing after a maniac all by himself. He just squeezed his hand even harder. 

"I'm so glad to see you," George muttered, chuckling a little, his big pearly fangs poking out of his lopsided smile. 

His eyes were heavily lidded and he seemed a bit vague in the head but there was no mistaking the sheer adoration behind that gaze. 

"Hm hm hm... Oh, Richie, love," he lolled his head to the side, "do you want to know a secret?" he asked conspiratorially. 

Richard snorted, eyebrow raised. Well why the hell not? 

"Sure," he said, leaning in. George shook his head and beckoned him closer still. 

He pulled the chair closer to the bed, a little nervous and confused. Then he leaned forward again. 

George giggled, shaking his head lightly and beckoning him closer  _ still.  _

"Oh yes yes, alright," he said as he complied, but as he reached close enough for George to reach, he pulled him by the collar and planted a huge, wet kiss on his lips. Ten different shades of elation and panic shot through Richard as he was kissed and  _ kissed .  _ He tentatively gave in and reciprocated, unable to stop himself, earning the most  _ adorably  _ happy moan from the younger man. 

Regrettably he had to pull away though, lest a nurse come in. George whined, trying to keep him there. Richard grabbed his hands to pull them off his collar and then George ultimately gave up when it became too much effort. He held both his hands tightly though, determined to not let go of  _ those  _ now. 

He was lazily smiling at him now, and Richard couldn't help but smile back. 

"I love you so much," George blurted out, not  _ loudly  _ but quite frankly, taking him off guard. He fumbled for what to say back for a bit, but somehow managed to push the correct response out of his mouth. 

"Oh, George, you know I love you too," 

George cracked up laughing, though it looked like it hurt to do so. He laid his head back on the pillow, grinning from ear to ear. Richard rubbed his thumbs in circles around the backs of George's hands. Eventually the poor sod fell right asleep, his grip loosening up as he finally took a good rest. Richard felt himself growing tired too after the emotional roller coaster he'd been on today. 

It certainly wasn't the Valentine's Day he had  _ wanted  _ but it was okay. George loved him, and it was going to be okay. 


End file.
